RF antennas are widely used to provide wireless capability in communication devices such as cellular telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, electronic games, and the like.
One common antenna is a planar inverted F antenna (the “PIFA”). The PIFA is a small antenna that can conveniently fit in most electronic devices. The PIFA includes a radiating patch, a carrier, and a ground plane. The radiating patch includes a ground connector and a feed connector. In a known PIFA, the ground and feed connectors extend from the periphery of the radiating patch for connection to the ground plane and power feed of a wireless communication device, respectively. Alternatively, an internal connection to the radiating patch has been provided by a separate spring finger attached to either the carrier molding or to a printed circuit board of the wireless communication device.